Here's the tea sis (Proper title pending)
This is WildKadachi's part of a fanfiction collab with Bluefire. Please do not steal/edit/copy this page without my permission. Deep in Cicada Hive, where the streets were alive with four-winged dragons, a petite HiveWing was napping in her stall, hidden under the cover of a ragged cloth made from leftover fleece. Her shimmering golden scales caught the light of the flamesilk lanterns hung by a thread from the ceiling as she yawned and slowly slithered sleepily out from her makeshift bed. The strong scent of cinnamon and pepper caught in her nostrils, making her eyes widen and causing her to breathe in deeply, taking in the welcoming smell of the spice shop next door. As her senses returned, she noticed the aroma of her own shop, the fragrance of steaming hot caramel tea and cooling apple cider, mixed in with the tangy odor of herbs, creating the perfect environment for any shopkeeper or customer. It was pure bliss. “Um, hello? Anybody here?” A voice called from the front of the shop, taking the golden dragon out her trance. The tiny HiveWing rushed over to the front counter, which was made of sturdy treestuff, most likely originating from an old oak tree back before the Tree Wars. She quickly recited her formal greeting, just like she always did when new customers arrived, “Hello, welcome to Chéri’s Tea and Coffee Shop, how may I help you on this fine morning?” The customer was a sleek and study male HiveWing, with several scars along his snout and neck, clearly gained from hard-fought skirmishes. This was no doubt one of Queen Wasp’s guards, having just returned from a training session. Chéri had customers like these all the time, since any sensible dragon would turn to her stall to cool off from their job with a nice drink, and then back to work they’d go. The male HiveWing, whose scar-covered scales were a dark tan, glanced over at the menu on the table, with each item written in cursive with white chalk, and requested his order, “I’ll have the classic French Vanilla coffee.” “Alright, will that be for here or to go?” Chéri questioned, turning to face away from the guard and towards the coffee-maker, which was a simple machine that even a dragonet could learn to handle and use properly with ease. “To go. Queen Wasp needs all of her soldiers for the search party tonight in search of some rogue SilkWings and a traitor HiveWing.” As Chéri stirred in the vanilla mix with the coffee with a silver teaspoon, she let the guard’s words sink in. Ever since the news of the Book of Clearsight being stolen spread like wildfire, nothing had been the same. While the Queen’s soldiers were the ones best suited for fighting and scavenging for any traitors or runaways, the HiveWing ruler had still felt the need to use every single HiveWing citizen to chase after the aforementioned SilkWings, and Chéri despised it. Yet, it was for the greater good, so there was no use in arguing; the Book of Clearsight was all that mattered, so the temporary sacrifice of giving up her body for the Queen to control was a small price to pay. Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)